A Tribute To Jate Kiss
by BlueDream1
Summary: How to describe Jate kiss scene with words? Check and see did I manage it! :


Hey, everyone! I wrote this one-shot in the tribute to Jate kiss. I dont know did you know it, but yesterday was its anniversary (yeah, I know – being member of some Jate sites makes you kinda...weird). So – to Jiss (and may there be many more)...Okay, I´ll stop talking nonsense now.

Pairing: Jate

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

**A Tribute to Jiss**

**_KATE´S POV_**

_It´s okay...It´s alright..._

His words were echoing in her head...like a warm summer breeze after the frightening storm…

_It´s okay…_

She lifted her head and there they were…Beautiful hazel eyes looking at her with so much compassion, tenderness and love that she felt losing herself completely in them. _Jack_. Her only stabile spot since they crashed on this island. _Jack_. The rock she could lean on when she was feeling that her world was falling apart.

She remembered the day when they first met. The fear that was eating her insides while she was drawing that needle through his wounded skin. And then she remembered his story. The counting. _One…Two…Three…Four…Five._ Five little words that extracted every fear out of your soul. But she didn't need them now. ´Cause she had his eyes instead. Two chocolate marbles that were trying to pour safety back into her heart. Two strong yet amazingly gentle hands placed on her shoulders in a grip that was saying: I´m here. You aren't alone in this. She understood his gesture. Got his message. He was there for her.

**_JACK´S POV_**

Jack was looking at the broken figure in his arms. She looked so small, so fragile, like a porcelain angel ready to break down with only miniature assault of wind. He´s never seen her in that state before. Kate was the person to be described with many words: generous, stubborn, strong-spirited; but _fragile_ was never one of them. And yet, there she was – quivering in his embrace; desperately trying to gain again the control over this situation, over emotions that were threatening to spill out directly from her heart with only one goal – to ease the pain by sharing it with someone. And looking at her spirit sinking down like a wounded dolphin at the bottom of the sea, Jack knew he wanted to be that person.

˝_Sssssh…it´s okay…it´s alright…˝_he whispered silently as she continued blabbering something about how this place was making her crazy, how she couldn't take it anymore…He didn't know what had happened and, honestly, he didn't even care. It didn't matter. The only thing important for him right now was to take away the pain from her heart, take away that dreadful fear that was reflecting in her eyes.

˝_It´s okay…˝_he repeated more silently, searching her eyes with his. Finally, he succeeded. She raised her head, locking their gazes. ˝_God, she´s beautiful!_ ˝he thought, looking into immense green of her tear-strained emerald eyes. It was funny. He´s seen her smiling as the midday's sun rays illuminated her cheeks; he´s seen her flirting with him wearing that vivacious flicker in her eyes; he´s seen orange tongues of fire playing across her pensive face; yet, she never seemed more beautiful to him than in this very moment – with red circles beneath her eyes and large traces of tears covering her usually cheerful freckles. And in that moment, he knew he would give anything to make her stop hurting.

**_KATE´S POV_**

Gazing into those soothing hazel eyes, Kate felt incredible peace taking over her. He didn't have to say anything. Words weren't needed. His eyes were telling enough. It was like their souls were talking to each other, using their eyes as windows to these unknown depths. _She was feeling safe again._

His gaze enchanted her and she wasn't able to take her eyes off of his brown ones. She was feeling that safety; now, she wanted to _taste_ it. She needed it. She wanted to finally lose herself in that feeling that has possessed their hearts since that eye-lock during the tattoo talk. So she leaned in.

**_JACK´S POV_**

He knew what would happen few moments before it actually happened. He saw it in her eyes. They were set on his face and he unconsciously licked his bottom lip, at the same time happy and afraid of this anticipation. As she leaned in, he pulled her closer, his hands following the elegant curve of her back. And then, it happened…

_**Their lips crushed, their mouths collided, their souls intervened. Time stopped. Outside world vanished. Jungle silenced. Fear disappeared.**_

He let her lead the kiss, too much taken aback to even think straight. Feeling her hands traveling gently across his neck, all he could think of was how good this felt and how sweet she tasted. He could spend the rest of his life like this. No food, no water – just oxygen…and Kate.

_Kate_. Her name echoed through his head as the kiss deepened, becoming something more intimate even than love-making.

_They weren't just kissing; they were exchanging dreams, wishes and desires. It seemed as if everything they´ve done and gone through in their past was designed with only one goal – to bring them here to this very moment._

**_KATE´S POV_**

Kate moaned slightly in his mouth as she felt his hands gently caressing her back. She´s never felt like this before. She wanted to drown herself in this sensation and never reach the surface again. She leaned in even more, squashing his ear slightly in attempt to pull him closer, nearer. If someone had offered her, in that very moment, to choose between freedom and Jack; she would have chosen Jack without even thinking. Because **_he_** was her freedom.

_They continued exploring each others´ mouths and lips…until the urge for breathing became too strong to be ignored that easily anymore._

It would end soon and she knew it. As much as she wanted it never to finish, her body was betraying her, making her breathing becoming more and more intervallic. In desperate attempt to prolong the feeling at least a bit more, she started placing series of small baby kisses on his warm lips; her effort being awarded by silent moaning coming from his mouth every time her lips found his.

_Finally, the moment was over. The strength of Nature beat the strength of Love. Survival instincts beat the romantic ones. Their lips parted. But their eyes still remained closed._

_Foreheads touching, they were trying to absorb what had just happened; heat still radiating from their bodies._

**_JACK´S POV_**

He could feel her hands leaned against his chest and it was giving him hope that none of this had been mistake because she still wasn't ready to let go. He could also feel his heart-beatings dancing in complete synchrony with her intakes of breath – in that very moment; they were going through the miracle of Life together.

_As in mutual agreement, they both opened their eyes at the same time, their foreheads parting, but his hands still on her waist and hers still on his chest._

_Their eyes locked. The same thought passed their minds._

_This would change everything. To better or to worse, it was on Time to decide. But one thing was sure – nothing is gonna be the same anymore…_

_The End_


End file.
